The Rose
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Some say that love is like a river, that drowns tree and in stream. Others liken it to a blade, that leaves a soul to bleed. I say love is a like rose, and you it's precious seed... A male human? x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


It was dark, cold and misty on this silent night; in a time centuries before the modern world of today. Far, far late into the night, where all manner of creatures, of both human and Pokemon alike were sleeping soundly, tucked away in their blankets or wrapped up with their mothers, only the ghosts are still awake in the dead of this night.

Save for one Pokemon: an Umbreon, yet despite the time befitting her status, she was neither happy nor warmed by this dim night.

She was weak, hungry and homeless, wandering the countryside for the food and warmth she needed to keep on going. She was alone in this world, nobody to rely on, nobody to help. Just her. Just wanting a place to rest, either it be a bed, bush or rocky floor, and some food, berries, fruit, even old throw-out half-eaten food would suffice for her.

By happenstance during her search she managed to come across an old village, bathed in glowing moonlight as she made her way out the bushes and into the settlement. She would have considered a rather beautiful is not for her gurgling belly reminding her how starved she is. They would not be a single human awake at this time, being in the dead of night, but that does allow one good thing from her; to scavenge freely.

She sniffed the ground as she, albeit feebly, ambled into the silent village. While she knew she would eat any piece of food off the floor immediately, not caring for how long it's been there for, she did not have the privilege to be choosy about food right now, she needed any sustenance she could find. Peels of old fruit to dropped crumbs she would dig into, but to her disheartening conviction, the entire town was spotless, licked clean even. There was no trash to speak of, not rubbish was forgotten as she felt her heart weakened, stumbling forward in an old alley as she slowly sniffed at the air.

Just her misfortune, the one village she happened to stumble into was completely clean. Her feet could no longer carry her forward as in one misstep she stumbled forward, tripping over herself and landing on the stone walkway with a thud, lying quietly on the hard pavement as she could not find the strength to stand back up, as she resigned to her fate.

She knew how long she had been without food, and even longer without sleep as she remained awake for over a day and a half, getting lost over a mountainous area for hours on end. She needed sleep, she needed food, but she needed sleep more, thankful that it had been raining not too long ago as it spared her at least some fresh water for her to drink. She decided that if she was too tired and weak to continue, than maybe she should rest for the night here. She could look for food in the morning, beg the humans if she needed too, but now, she wanted only to rest her eyes, slowly her eyelids drooped over the ailing Pokemon's optical organs as she finally felt her body relax for the first time in over 24 hours.

Within minutes her body laid limp as the darkness came for her.

* * *

She knew she was awake, but she didn't need to see to know it was morning. She wasn't dead; at least, she didn't think she was. She felt warm, and she could feel her heart beating. That should be enough, shouldn't it.

Strange, she could feel something on top of her, laid like a blanket up til her neck, and her head rested softly on something. Her left cheek had never felt such soft touches since the warm nuzzles of her mother all those years ago.

Did she actually die, and her soul was transported up to the heavens above, with how soothed she felt, she felt a desire to rest here for eternity. But...she wasn't dead, she still felt weak, and so very hungry. She was alive.

From a sniffle with her nose she could smell something, something nice. Beautiful even, like fresh flowers in bloom, ones she has never smelt before, and the lingering whiff of something cooking. Something lovely. Through her ears the Umbreon could make out the sound of a bell ringing. She knew thee only way to find out what all these obscure senses where originating from was to find out herself.

Slowly, her eyes flickered open, the warm sunlight was harsh on her poor eyes as she let them open slowly, blinking as she looked around her.

She was no longer in an alley, that was for sure. She was in a room, a large room, but in no way did it seem like any place a peasant would own, as it was a BEAUTIFUL sight to behold, lavish and bright, kept immaculately clean with a very heavy focus of red and yellow for the main colours. It looked fit for royalty, the vagrant Umbreon feeling a tad out of place in such an extravagant place.

She looked down at herself. Silk blankets covered her form, and her head rested on the softest pillow she's ever felt. Who brought her here? She remembered collapsing in an old alleyway from exhaustion, did someone find her and take her to this room, tucking her in too boot. It was a large bed, definitely sized for a human, but what human was meant to occupy this room she inadvertently stole.

Weakly she put her weight in her paws and turned her body over, pushing herself up as the silky blankets draped off her. She was still hungry, but rested, a good portion of her strength returned to her. She shook her head, her head urging her to stay, but her stomach pressed her to find food, rested or not, she needed to eat, and eat soon.

However, with her attention focused solely on herself she didn't notice the single door open without a creak or noise, neither did she see someone walk into the room, only to stop when they noticed the feeble Pokemon trying to stand on her four legs.

"Oh my, you're awake." Umbreon swiveled round on her spot to see a human standing in the doorway. A woman, to be exact, dressed as a maid as she looks shocked to see the Pokemon standing by on it's own, quick on her feet the servant walked over and placed both of her hands around the Pokemon, the Umbreon knowing full well she lacked the strength to fight back as the maid slowly laid her back on the bed, covering her up with the sheets like before and having her rest on the pillow. "Please, I ask you not to move so much for now, you're already so starved and weak as it is. If you would stay still I can promise you we will bring you as much food as you need as soon as we can." As the human held her, she could feel and see just how thin she looked, her rib cage was showing through her chest. To the woman, she looked practically half dead as it is. "Oh you poor thing. Just how long has it been since you have last ate?" The question was more for the woman herself than to the Umbreon, both new very well that she wouldn't be able to speak the same language, even if the Pokemon was still able to understand her perfectly.

"Don't worry. Food is already being made as we speak. Please just lie down and rest." Her voice seemed so genuine to the Pokemon. She was a stranger, but a stranger that worked in this exquisite building that allowed her to rest in a human's bed. She may not be holding any real trust, but she held a strong desire of thankfulness towards, and more importantly, for however it was who found her. She did as the maid had told, resting her muscles into the inviting mattress as the human softly lifted the blanket back over and bid her a short goodbye.

The Umbreon had never really a felt a need for reflection, to her, the future is always more important than the past, why linger on past events when you can look towards the next day. This was not how she expected her next day to be, waking up in an expensive room as a maid caters to her more like a sick child than a companion, when just hours ago she fell flat on the cold outside ground, hungry and alone. Fate is dealing her a strange hand, but at least it has its positives, for now, at least...wait what's that smell?

A succulent aroma of cooked vegetables, baked bread and sprinkles of herbs filled her senses as she could tell whatever this concoction of ingredients was is coming down her way...no...there was no way this mixture of interest blends is making it's way just for her-

The door flew open, and to her absolute astonishment the same human made her way in like before, but this time pushing a cart; one that she could tell right away was carrying that delicious mix of food.

"Do not get up, my dear. I'll bring this for you." The maid said cheerfully as Umbreon stared wide eyed in disbelief as the aroma only served to intimacy her more. She could spot a wide glass of fruit juice on the table, and as the cart stopped right in front of her, saw the most delicious meal she's ever laid eyes on- delicious looking vegetables and meat, accompanied by little sprinkles of herbs held together in a thick sauce. The whole thing was intoxicating, she couldn't control the strands of saliva dripping down her chin, such attention was only enhanced the moment the woman said to her.

"Please dig in." Umbreon did not waste a second as dove her head forward and began eating with fever. Each chew sent shockwaves of heavenly pleasure on her tongue, every single piece of food was tailor-made to be fantastic as the taste was truly to die for. Never in all her life did she expect food to taste **this** good, her attention so heavily focused on getting all the food down to her stomach as quickly as possible, she didn't even bother caring when the juices began dripping down her chin.

Though, as it seemed the maid did care about her mess as she silently pulled out a napkin and wiped under her chin as the Umbreon still ate, chiding "Slow down dear, before you choke. There's plenty more if you need it." Her words seem to take to heart to the Pokemon, albeit unintentionally, as she had to take her face out of the food and cough loudly as one chunk of food somehow managed to get lodged in her throat.

She immediately began to drink up from the glass of juice, but even after that single piece was free, she didn't stop her drinking. It was crisp and freshly-squeezed, cool and refreshing a stark contrast to the hot meal, yet somehow compared beautifully with the meal, like a palette cleanser.

When she had her fill she started digging back into the stew, biting down and eating every last morsel until all that was left was minor puddles of the liquid, and even _then_ she lapped it all up hungrily, despite already being satisfied from the food.

"Oh, is the young madam already up?" Another human had popped into the room, and looking Umbreon could see this was a male this time, a smartly dressed one wearing a suit made for a high-class servant, and much like the woman, he sported a kindly, gentle air of him. Though he did have the upper-hand by sporting a pretty fine handlebar mustache.

"Why yes, and she's just finished her meal as well. Please do inspect her, she's does look rather worse for wear." The maid replied as she exited out of the room, taking the empty trolley with her as this male human walked to the Pokemon and knelt down, looking over the Umbreon with interest as said Pokemon just stood there with small amounts of embarrassment. "Yes, yes I see. Your coat is quite dirty and ragged. I take it you haven't exactly been kept well groomed since you've been found?"

"Uh...sure." She replied, confused by the man's sudden interest of her fur. Course, her words didn't translate to a language he could understand, though this did not deter the servant.

"Please young madam, if you will, let me help get you cleaned up. I will have you looking spotless and squeaky clean when were done." He held out a hand for her, but despite being a complete stranger, his mannerisms, how honest he presented himself to be, it made her feel so...at ease. Tentatively, she reached out her paw and touched his palm, as he slowly locked his fingers around her paw and grabbed her by the side, carefully lifting her up and holding her securely in his arms, holding her close like a family member would, and walked off with her.

As they made the way down the hallway, she took her time examining the architecture of the building; just like the bedroom before, it was lavishly decorated, with beautifully rich decor and tall windows that alluded to wherever she was, it was a BIG building. Whoever owned this place much be rich beyond Umbreon's imagination, surely a mansion, though the large stone walls seemed to almost dismiss the idea, so thick and large it seemed like an old ruin of a home.

A bath was already set for her, and as she relaxed in, the human offering to clean her, rubbing her down with scented oils and soap, she thought just who this mysterious owner is. A lord perhaps, or a baron even. A king...nah, why would one as royal as himself care to bring in a dirty and starving Pokemon as herself? Actually why would one do that in the first place, regardless of social stature? She was a stranger, a nobody in a different land, another face to feed.

Whatever the reason, she hoped at least he would let her stay...just for a while, until she feels well rested and eaten. Only a few days...or longer-just for long he feels fit to keep her. She could even work for him, the servants seem happy to be in his services, maybe…

Her mind wandered on these topics as the male servant cleaned her fur rigorously, getting into every strand of fur and removing any dirt he came across. When he was finally done, he rubbed her down with the softest of towels, and groomed her fur to the cleanest it's ever been. Even a small pink bow was placed upon her head, though whether or not this was something the that was necessary or just a nice accessory the man gave to her she wasn't sure of, but a gift is still a gift, and why turn down such warms welcomes now.

"Now, if you would follow me, I think it's time we meet the Master of the castle." He peaceable asked of her, and curious herself followed his footsteps behind him as they walked through the halls.

 _So it was a castle after all._ She mused as she walked along the red carpet adoring the pathway of every floor. _He must be very important for him to own a place like this._ And as the two walked along, she noticed just how happy all the employee's were, smiling and going about their duties with an air of happiness. Yet it wasn't just adults who roamed these halls, little children, dressed more like the offspring of the servants than what a minor of a master would wear, ran freely in this castle, smiling and giggling as they played with other Pokemon, settling the Umbreon's minor fears at ease knowing he allows Pokemon to roam these halls.

He led her to a set large arches twin doors, opening them up as she followed inside. "Please continue forward without me. I have other business to attend to, the Master will welcome you inside." She walked in as the human closed the door behind him, leaving her feeling alone in the spacious hall. It was wide and tall, the ceiling so high above an extravagant set of chandeliers lined the way, illuminating the hall. She was so lost in their beauty she didn't notice the person walking towards her, only when did have study of the room looked around to his direction the Umbreon immediately stopped in her tracks as she spotted the human softly walking her way across the deep red carpet.

Dressed in a long black jacket, adorned with silver-brooches inlaid with deep red stitchings, and covered with another black overcoat clinging to him with a deep purple underside. And while his clothing did suggest his presence as a nobleman, what caught her the most was the man himself; He was rather bulkier than a typical human, with pale skin and long, silky black hair, all this combined with his prominent bright, clean face and predominant thin features made him look like the most beautiful human she has ever say, his simple sway as he walked forward made he feel meek and unworthy in comparison, snapping out of her stare, she bowed her head down in surrender, facing the floor as the Lord of the castle stopped just a few feet ahead of her.

"My liege." She spoke softly as she dared not look her way. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I thank you truly for the generous meal and cleaning from your servants, I am in no way deserving of your presence, or the kindness that has been given to me." As he eyes remained close and down, she didn't see the lord slowly kneel down and reach under the Pokemon's chin, lifting her head as opened her eyes to witness the Master giving her a small smile, affectionately rubbing at her cheek with his thumb.

"Come now, you do not have to bow to me like a vassal. Rise, I do wish for my people to feel they are undeserving to stand next to me." She did as he commanded, sitting up and staring at the human as he made his introduction. "My name is Sir Aimery. I am the Master of this castle." He curtly bowed to her as Umbreon was off-put by his respectful demeanor.

She felt it right to bow herself, saying "I am Umbreon, an untamed of this land." to the human, though her words did not come eligible to the human's ears, as it was only Pokemon-speech, though she sought it only fare to retain the respectfulness regardless.

"I welcome you to my home, Ms Umbreon." The way he spoke seemed so gentle to the Pokemon, it was Baritone and deep, but softly spoken and slow, almost careful in a sense. "And seeing as where you have been found, is it safe for me to assume you are a new to this region, and from the state you were found in, I'm guessing you are alone and displaced from any home." She couldn't help but feel a bit fetal from what he had said. It was true; she was alone in this world. She was a roamer, less finding a place to be in this world, rather focusing more on surviving in the first-place. She curtly nodded, he was spot on.

"Well then, Ms Umbreon, if it is at your request, you may stay here for the time being, until you feel a need to go. At that, you can leave with no feelings of resentment or debt." She was completely taken aback by such a selfless offering. She immediately agreed, almost vehemently nodding her head as she smiled wide with an open mouth. "My lord! You are too kind to a lowly Pokemon as I. I would be glad to accept such an offering." Though her words couldn't be understood by the human, their meanings could, and he knew from her expression she was more than happy to stay. "Very well. Come then." He walked around the Pokemon and headed towards the twin doors. "I should see it fit you shall need a tour of the castle. If you would follow me, I'll get you acquainted to the layout."

With a smile she spun on the balls of her heels and walked his way, a mere foot behind him as she excitedly exclaimed. "I'd be happy to follow, my lord." With the two already out of the hall he explained this was the throne room, where he might be found when he was not busy with other material, and with that he started the rest of the tour, explaining all there is to the Pokemon; from each room, to the all the stairs that allowed easy access, to the guest rooms, where she would be staying, to the courtyards outside, kitchen, servants rooms, bakehouse, and garden where food is grown. Though she took it all in, she was more interested in the way he interacted with his servants more-so.

As they passed by a nondescript maid, the lord immediately greeted her warmly with a smile. "Good day to you, Miss Browning. I hope your youngest is feeling better."

"Oh yes, thank you very much for the medicine, Master Aimery." She bowed her head to him. "Thanks to you I'm not sure what I would have done. I am eternally grateful for you."

"Come now, It was nothing on my part. He is a strong boy, I'd expect to seem him out of the bed by the next day." His words seemed so natural to the Umbreon, not hiding behind a mask or falsely spoken, but legitimate in meaning.

"And how's the garden this morning, Samuel?" He asked a butler, an older gentleman, as he passed by.

"It is going great, Master Aimery, we'll all be able to have freshly picked vegetables for tonight's supper." He bowed his head as he went on his way, with her ears she could hear the lord chuckle under his breath, about hoping it's the chef's special Potato dish.

Just then, a few of the children, as well as a young Phanpy, coming running up to the lord, yet they did not seem affected by his status, instead affectionately calling him such disrespecting names of "Aimy! Aimy!" She was sure the kids would get scolded referring to him of his title in such a disrespectful way, but instead the Master was entirely unmoved by this in any way, smiling sweetly as the Lord took to a knee and patted the children on their head. "Wanna come play with us?"

Slowly the lord shook his head, replying with "I'm sorry kids, but I have business to attend to shortly." The youths all sighed at his sentence, saddened, it seemed, by the Master of the Castle, of all people, not joining in on their game. "Although..." He spun his head back to take a look at the Pokemon standing behind him.

"If the Umbreon wishes...maybe _she_ would like to join in?" That caught her off guard, not expect he would include her. Her focus went from him, to the little children, all three giving her pleading eyes as they wished to play.

...Why not. She loved playing with children anyway, and if her lord urged for her to play with the kiddies, she would do as she asked, even without any repercussions if she disapproved.

She nodded firmly to them, and all three, as well as the Long Nose Pokemon, cheered in delight as she scurried off with them into the courtyard, gleefully having fun without a care in the world, Lord Aimery watching them as he turned and walked away.

And as Umbreon played around, she truly wished she could stay here forever, under the care of such kind, albeit to her, offly seeming Lord.

* * *

Under his tutelage, Master Aimery had began to teach the Moonlight Pokemon how to read, write, and even speak the human language, with the impression to help her communicate better with the staff and their offspring. Sure, she knew a bit already, yet not enough for to speak so much as a small sentence.

But now, after just a few short days, she was fully able to speak human language. As it turned out, it wasn't Master Aimery's first time teaching a Pokemon how to talk, as it has been said to her many a time ago he has taught other's how to talk like a person. Why she had no idea, as to many the teaching of which is silly at its best, and practically heretical at its worst.

Yet that's what she liked about him; he saw her as a person, not either a Pokemon or a commoner. And as she began talking and making friends with the residents of the castle, the more she saw him in such a warm light:

One butler spoke of when his sons fell gravely ill, weak and unable to move, and the Lord immediately gave him two weeks off, paid and all, as well as calling for the best doctor in Kalos to come quickly.

Another, a maid, told of how she was saved by the Lord himself by a bunch of brigands who were going to kidnap her, among other worse actions. The Master wasted no time in stopping them, as the men did leave with their lives, on the demand by the Master that they never step a foot on this land ever again, or he hears of the lot causing any kind of mischief, or else dire punishment will beseech them.

Even one worker told of how, just like the Umbreon herself, was once without a home,and had children, no less, yet the lord allowed her stay and work.

Many others have been working here from a generation or two, and all had nothing but the highest praise for him.

Yet strangely, as close as they were to him, she wondered why he was the only royalty in this castle. When she asked the staff about his family, all they said was they died years ago, yet seemed to almost refuse to speak of anything else related to this issue, as if they all collectively knew this was not a subject to speak so freely of.

But it was the matter with the Master himself they gave her much questions: Despite his friendly demeanor he acts so...enigmatic at times. When not busy, he appears to lock himself away somewhere, usually the library, for hours on end, barely seeing anybody else, unless it was important. He refused to speak of his past or much of his family, only given a bearing passing of "They died long ago." And left it at that.

Even with his selflessness, and unwavering will to show everyone his kindness, he never seemed to be...close with anyone, almost as if afraid to be close. He had neither a wife nor heir to speak, nor did he seemingly have an other friends he talked to, besides his staff.

He was alone, in a way, much like she was. It worried her, made her sad to think that such a gentleman would be so lonely in this world.

She had to know. She needed to ask him, it was none of her business, but after all he's done...she wanted him to share his pain with her. She didn't want him to be alone; she knew what that feels like. It was horrible. No one deserved it, certainly not a man so kind like him.

She asked around for where he was, not finding him in his throne room as she first guessed. One of the elderly servants said he was last seen heading downstairs, into the basement below. Though, even when shown she asked not to disturb him, as he asks to be left alone down there unless it is important.

To her this was important, and didn't waste a second heading forward into the gallows, as the once bright and elegant decorations that glistened the halls immediately vanished the moment she walked down the stone steps, replaced with bare walls lit only by candlelight.

It was quiet, no sounds from the staff up above and no sign of the master down here, but she continued forward down the soulless corridor, her enduring walk was not a fruitless effort as she soon came to a large unassuming pair of wooden doors.

She could hear faint noises from inside as she listened in closely, sounds of footsteps, low mumble's of speaking which she can recognize was from the man himself, though she couldn't make out many exact words. Pushing a paw against one side, she found it was unlocked and pushed outwards. Slowly, with curious intent, the door gave way as she poked her head inside, lightly gasping at the sight that befall her.

All around the room various new-age equipment scattered over desks and table, unfamiliar tools and beakers filled with all kinds of liquid she knew she hope no hope to ever guess, with brass machine's so big and mysterious that seemed too heavy to even fit on a table stood it's own ground on the side, emitting weird unnatural noises that came off so unworldly to her.

In the centre of it all stood the Lord in question, who didn't even seem to notice the Pokemon's presence as she watched him drink what she believed red wine from a goblet, his eyes closed as he almost drank like a connoisseur.

"M...Master." Her voice softly came out, despite how quiet it was, it still surprised the Lord all the same as he immediately swiveled his head around in shock, staring wide at the anxious Pokemon as she took a few tentative steps forward into the room. With an almost forceful energy behind it he slammed the goblet onto the nearest table as some of the red liquid spilled onto the counter-top as Umbreon could only quiver at seeing the slightly unhinged look he gave her.

"You shouldn't have came in without permission!" He words lashed out to her. "You should have knocked, even if it was important!" His words stung her, as she could only cower in shame, as she knew full well she was to blame here. She knew her reasoning was not of an emergency, though not one of selfish reason, she could have waited for him to emerge himself instead of forcing herself into situations she had no right to barge into.

"I...I beg for your forgiveness Master Aimery." She bowed her head, unable to look him in the eye. "I only wished to talk to you. I didn't mean to make you offended by my presence here I-"

"It's fine." She paused as she heard him speak that to her, keeping silent and still as her only actions were to open her eyes and look to him, not in his eyes, just his way.

"You didn't interrupt anything important, and I should have had at least a sign saying to knock so you would have known, how else could you otherwise. Look up, I will not punish you." Tentatively, she lifted her head back up, her ears still pointed down, as she looked on his face. He did not seem to be angry with her, though a bit faltered, as he stood impassive.

"Now tell me; why have you come here?"

She gulped down a wave of relief as she relaxed under his calm gaze, straightening herself out as she thought of just what it was she wanted to say to him. She didn't think up what to say during her search for him, only thing coming to mind was asking him why he seemed to isolate himself so much. She had to think of something, and with how angered he was with her she felt a stone bile up in the throat with asking something so personal.

"I wanted to know...just...what is down here." True, she was interested with all the bizarre tools she was seeing before her, but even then she hoped it would be enough to explain herself. He seemed to stare at her for a few silent seconds before turning his attention to the tools on the desk.

"This is my laboratory, as you can see." He gave a wave to the foreign equipment on the table as she awed at just how elaborate everything seemed, so intrecate she doubted she could understand their purposes even if he explained them slowly. "I'm currently studying many aspects of the human biology, namely vital parts for survival such as blood plasma and hemoglobin. I'm researching how to improve survival for humans, or any other creature on that word." She nodded as she took it all, finding herself fascinated with her he explained.

"This is incredible, Lord Aimery, is this what you've spent your time here just by yourself?" She wondered in awe at the sheer beauty of it. She had no doubt he was an intelligent man, yet only now knowing he was a man of science.

"I have indeed. Come up and have a closer look if you like, so long as you don't touch anything." She grinned greatly as she stood on her hind legs and rested her front on the table, getting a close look at all the beakers, tubes, and other small tools she doesn't understand with interest. She was never feverish with blood, spending your life in the outside world would harden anyone somewhat, so she never felt squeamish at seeing so much in front of her. Of course, it helps when it's not gushing out of some innocent soul. She stifled a giggle when she brought her face close to an empty beaker, seeing the way her reflection bended around the round glass, stretching her cheeks wide to the edges.

"This is all fascinating stuff, Lord Aimery." She honestly claimed as he nodded to her.

"I am happy to hear that. I have no qualms dedicating my times to researching how to prolong a mortal's life, it is both beautiful and tragic at the same time."

"Is that why you isolate yourself so much, if you don't mind me saying?" She pushed away from the table and moved to stand in front of him. "I...I don't mean to pry, but I've noticed you keep to yourself so much. I-I know it's none of my business, but I do care for you, Master Aimery, and I want to see you happy. You care so much for everybody else, I only want you to be happy as well." He nodded, deeply mulling over her words, the Pokemon not knowing just how much they meant to him, or that the Lord himself knew just how little he interacted with others when not needed to.

It wasn't a facade, that much was true to form, as he cared deeply for mortal life. He cared for all of his people, his staff, their children, even his subjects that lived in town where people he cared about. And of course, he cared for Umbreon as well; new she was, he was touched by how much she cared for his well being. She felt like she would stay here just for him, and if that would be the truth, then he believed she deserved to know the truth.

"Tell me, Umbreon, can you keep a secret? An important one at that?" She nodded firmly, taking on a serious face. "If it's about your laboratory, then I won't breathe it's existence to a soul. You can trust me on that."

"No it's...not that." He turned his head to stare at the beakers on the side, the ones with the unambiguous red liquid inside. It was never an easy ordeal to tell people, anyone at all of the real him, as he mentally steeled himself to push forward.

"Then, dear Umbreon, perchance have you heard of the legends of Vampires?" He refused to look her in the eyes, staring off as Umbreon was set back by such a random question. She blinked as she waited for him to say something, perhaps just to laugh it off as a joke, but he remained silent, as she realized he was serious with this query.

"I...yes, though not by much, I do know some of fables of their existence. Not a lot, but I have heard about them. Why? They're a myth, aren't they?" He slowly nodded her head, making the already perplexed Pokemon more confused, unsure of where exactly he was going with this, tilting her head as he looked off from the immobile glass and to the floor below him.

"They are very real, Umbreon. They exist, and they live in our own world. Creatures of the night from origins unknown, who feed on blood to keep alive, who keep away from others, immortal beings who just refuse to stay dead no matter what."

"M...master A...aim..." She stammered as she well the whole room turn to ice, as if chilled by the lord's very being. It was as if his own aura turned deathly, he held no smile, nor his face readable at all.

"For five hundred years I've walked this very Earth, and for two centuries I've held this moniker of Lord to my name, protecting this land and its people, keeping in the shadows as none but the staff of this castle now this very truth…" And he looked up to meet her gaze, to her, his whole face was shrouded in darkness, his eyes turned almost glowing white, and as his mouth slowly opened wide, she could, right in the back of his gums, were just a single pair of unnaturally sharp, inhuman teeth.

"I, Umbreon, am a vampire. A creature of the night, who has existed for decades among decades on this land. This is who I am. This is the truth of your own lord."

Fear. This was not the first thing she felt when he explained it all out flat to her. Instead, it was the absence of fear of what she felt first. Despite how he looked towards her, the almost piercing gaze swept through her, the teeth so sharp they could sink into her skin like daggers, she held no feeling of dread in his company. She felt...normal, more than anything specific.

"It is a secret I must keep to no-one but those I trust for if others were to find out..." He clenched his right fist and closed his eyes, holding himself still as he thought of the dangers it would bring to others. Himself he can handle, but what they might do to those around him…

He felt a sudden rub on his still hand, the feeling of soft fur brushing over the back of his hand acted almost therapeutic to his state as he looked to see the Umbreon softly nuzzling his hand, rubbing back and forth slowly before she looked up to him, her eyes meeting his.

"I don't care," she began, her words not soft but rigid in tone, "about you being a human, a vampire or something else entirely. Lord Aimery, you are you, and you are the nicest human I have ever met, easily. I don't care what kind of creature you are because I know that doesn't define you, your own identity and emotions do. I will not tell a soul, if I know it will hurt you, I do not not want to see you hurt, or be sad in anyway. I like you all the same, you are my Lord, and I won't let anyone else change that." She nuzzled back into his hand, shaping her head in his palm, his fingers silently moving to grasp under her chin, almost tentatively so, his digits rubbing at her underside as she only breathed in.

For a few seconds he cold only blink and stare down to the Pokemon in his hand. His staff were usually trepid when they found out, unsure of what to make of his situation. He allowed any to walk away free, if they no longer wished to serve him any longer, so long as they don't speak of this to anyone. Few really did, as they respected the Master enough to still be part of his staff. However, none, until now have actually came close to him and hugged against him like this. Knowing his secret changed nothing to the Umbreon, she still cared for him regardless.

He liked that, bending down and picking up the Pokemon warmly in his arms, said Pokemon stayed silent as he looked her over in his arms, just briefly, before pulling her close and wrapping her in a real hug, both his arms held her close as she nestled in the hug, resting her head on his shoulder as the two stayed like this for the barest of moments too short.

"Please stay as long as you want. I'd gladly let you stay here for the rest of your life."

"I would not want to stay anywhere but here, Lord Aimery." She replied softly, not opening her eyes as she relaxed in his grasp, feeling comfort his warmth.

* * *

As they left the basement, with a renewed sense of silent admiration for another, the two walked side by side with one another, lightly chatting as they discussed his vampirism, of how she remembers stories and tales of them, as he in turn explained very few would likely be based off of real vampiric humans, and mostly are based on fictional imaginings of what vampirism detailed. What she knows about vampirism as of now would likely be false facts created purely for literature purposes.

"So there are all false?" She questioned as she looked at him quizzically, trotting along next to him.

"There would be some grains of truth in there, but it would be stretched out, mostly to make us seem scarier or deadlier than we actually are. We are still living creatures, and can die like any other, save mainly not ageing. Things still can kill us easily."

"Oh really like-" Her words caught in her throat as she stopped still, eyes wide as she noticed just what she was about to walk into, not a physical object blocking her path, but instead the open curtains of a window shining in the pure sunlight. To her, this meant little, even with her type, light served no danger to her species. But to the person walking past her-

"AIMERY WATCH OUT!" She screamed out loud as he kept on walking, right into the path of the sunlight, the Umbreon unable to watch as she sunk her head down and held her paws over her eyes, not being able to see the Master be turned to dust right in front of her very eyes as the last she was of him was walking directly past the window.

No scream of anguish or torment came, nor any sound related to a human body turning to dust, she wasn't able to pick up with her long ears. Tentatively, she opened her eye, and to her, albeit delightful, shock, there was the Master standing completely unchanged in the open light, looking down to her with visible bewilderment.

Slowly, she stood back, lightly asking the slightly more shining Lord. "You...you're not destroyed in the sun?" He could only shrug his shoulders to her raised his palms to the air in indifference.

"What? Did you think I would suddenly turn to dust? Or sparkle?" A scowl formed on Umbreon's head as she began to see the barest of a smile creep on his features, the tips of his mouth pointed upwards as she huffed in annoyance.

"You tricked me." She puffed out as the Lord only raised his hands out to her.

"Truly I did not. I only felt the humor of the situation after I realized what happened, I had no intention of making you miffed with me from the beginning. I apologise for that, I had forgotten that some people believe those false tales of vampires." Her scowl faltered as she knew he's words were completely honest, she had no reason to believe otherwise, and with a breathe she shook herself first before replying: "I suppose I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions first. Looking back I should have trusted you to keep yourself safe from harm." He nodded for her to continue walking with him, and trotting alongside him again as something entered her mind, with talk of false tales, she wondered what was the real truth is.

"So...speaking of lies; can vampires really turn into mist, or wolves or bats? If you don't mind me asking." She was surprised to hear him lightly laugh at her question.

"I don't mind you asking. And not exactly, as only vampires who were skilled in magic can do such things. A few vampires may have been wizards before they were Turned, and some became ones afterwards, but vampirism does not grant such powers." She nodded her head with interest, and seeing the Pokemon enthralled with his explanation he continued. " _But_ , vampires _can_ walk on walls and ceilings, like on the ground, and we most certainly are stronger than normal humans, but not to any insanely amounts. We have do have bad reactions to garlic and laurels, but not to a deadly amount. Only a mild allergy at best."

"Oh..." She nodded more as she took it all. "Anything else; like holy water or crosses? Can a wooden stake to a heart really kill you."

"Those two don't do a thing." He denied quickly. "However, driving a stake to the heart will kill me, yes, but that's the same with any living thing. Same with cutting off my head. Burning crushing, will put me down permanently, I am still vulnerable to death in that sense, that to a lower degree than most would. I can heal much faster than a normal human, though not to any extreme. I can't heal quicker than fire burning at me, for an example. Oh, and we can cast a reflection in the mirror, I find it tasteless people would think so."

"Wow." She was amazed by all this information gathering in her mind, the more he talked about the Turned, the more she felt she was getting to know him better, feeling closer to her Lord-no...to her friend.

"I would say it's glad the sun can't kill you. I prefer the daytime overnight, there's a lot more beauty to see in the world when everything is not shrouded in darkness." Despite her type, she only preferred the night whenever she wanted to be left alone or to find prey under the cover of shadows. She couldn't see the shine of the petals at night, or the brilliant colour of a clean lake under the moonlight. Such sights could never be seen in the dark or the night.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Umbreon, in truth, I actually go sad whenever I can't see the newest sunrise or sunset, as I try to watch each." He stops his walk to stare into the outside world from the closet window. "To me, each rise and descent of the burning star is like a wonderful piece of art Arceus has granted us, everyone one unlike and beautiful unlike any other as if it was remade new each time. The important note is, I can see details normal humans can't. I can see in ways no other creature could ever hope to understand."

"That's beautiful, my Lord. I've never imagined vampirism to have such interesting benefits."

Quicker than she expected he immediately swiveled his head to look her dead in the eye, his expression serious, though not fierce, as he talked. "It may provide certain benefits, but it's a curse always more than a blessing. I do wish everyday I had never become one in the first place..." She could tell right away what he was thinking the moment her eyes looked off into the distance, and almost immediately she jumped at his leg, resting her paws on his calf.

"Did you not tell me that vampires can walk on the ceiling like it was the floor?" She spoke quickly, thankful he looked back down to her with a blink. "Yes I did. Why?"

"If it's not too big a deal; can you show me? I'd like to be with you when you do it." She widened her eyes to him, a trick she naturally learned years ago. She couldn't tell if it was genuinely working or not, be he did seem to relax under her gaze.

"I certainly could. In what way do you mean..."

Within a minute later the Pokemon was giggling loudly as she hung right side up in the air. Standing above her was the Lord as he walked upside down upon the castle's ceiling, slowly taking steps as his outstretched arms held the Umbreon securely. As she could only laugh at the unique experience only he could provide.

"You don't have to go slow for me. I trust you won't drop me." She called to him as he took tentative steps. Despite having done this multiple times before, at a usually faster rate, he found himself enjoying it more than any other time before. Perhaps, most likely, he had someone else to share this event with, any feeling of joy from walking like this was lost to him centuries ago, up until now.

"I wish I was a flying type so I could do this myself." The female remarked, waving her paws all around herself as she imagined wings to keep her aloft.

"I am afraid I have never heard of a flying type evolution of you kind."

"Maybe someday It will be discovered. For now at least, I'd like it if we could do this again sometime."

With a soft smile he replied. "I wouldn't mind doing that at all."

* * *

While down below in the basement of the castle the Master kept his research of biological interests and analysis, it was up in the highest tower of the building where Aimery kept more of his research, but this one of a different kind.

It was now the dark of night, but two souls still stayed wide awake tonight as the Lord of the castle was busy engaging in showing the Umbreon about the details of astronomy as she sat in a comfy chair. Of their planet, it's moon, it's star and all the other planets that frithe in the solar system, and beyond.

She was invested beyond words, the more the listened, the more information she was given, and the more she wanted to understand it all. Being a Pokemon of the wild meant education was only meant for basic survival, never for anything beyond the need to live. Yet now she believes science has truly intrigued her. She had heard of it before these past days, sure, but never knew anything about it.

But with Aimery being the one to happily teach her...she could learn all day. Especially if it meant being able to learn in his observatory, sketches littering the walls and thesis of his and others scattered casually over the floors. She guessed the cleaner never made it up here that often.

"You really are intelligent, Lord Aimery." She praised as he finished showing her a hypothesized map of their solar system, explaining what is meant by a 'failed star'. "It's incredible you know so much. How did this all start with you?"

"An idea." He answered quickly, placing the map behind him back on the table, as he began to explain. "All it takes is just one idea. One idea can lead to a million others. Each discovery links to another in an endless chain. Long ago, I was interested in why a sword kept it's edge and did not bend or break. This led me to learn metallurgy, and from there, chemistry, and from there astronomy, and so on and so forth."

"Wow, Lord Aimery. You must be the most smartest human on the planet." Her compliment almost made him blush as he chuckled lightly to her. "Come now, I'm mostly just a researcher of these things. I may love to learn, but I gather what others have dedicated their lives finding the answers for."

"You're words may humble yourself, my Lord, but I will still say your the brainiest man in the land." She jumped off the chair to jump onto the table, looking down to all the papers that laid flat, of paragraph of knowledge, guides and explanations, a whole slew of papers she could not hope to decipher even after she was taught how to read. "Though, if I'm being completely honest, I find it rather difficult to understand how to go from metals to astronomy."

Aimery at first, only wagged his finger in the air for a few seconds as he asked. "For her to wait there." Before he turned around to the other side of the room, rummaging through some miscellaneous drawers before slowly stepping backwards, hiding what he had in his hands as Umbreon watched on silently, curious but respected the man enough to sit and wait, just for a few agonizing moments of interest until he finally revealed himself:

It was a rock he held in his hands.

She blinked, looked up to him, then down at the grey slab of stone again. "...Is it an iron ore?" She asked, the gears not really clicking in her head as she stared at the rock.

"This is no mere ore, Umbreon. This is in fact, a piece of iron meteorite." She studied it in his hands for a few moments as she finally got it. "Wait, you mean...this stone fell from the sky?"

"Indeed it has." He placed it on the desk for her to observe over as he made a beeline for the largest instrument in this room; the telescope, grand in size, bigger than either of them as it pointed out to the clear night sky. Peering through, he adjusted the tools on the side, moving the angle of the instrument. A smile began creeping over his face before pulling, inviting the Umbreon with a wave of his hand, bringing over a chair for her as she gracefully hopped of the table to the chair. She knew what this device was, yet only now was he giving her an acceptance to peer inside.

Truly she was a little curious of such a thing. She knew of refractor's before, though of only smaller sizes that can be carried, not of one so large it has to be mounted to the floor and turned in place. This was a many times bigger than any she has ever seen, and to be used to observe the stars, not the distant land. A few times more times than she would like to admit she took quick glances of the telescope, with its size it seemed to be the centerpiece of the room, even when not being in the actual middle.

Baiting her breath she looked through the eyepiece, and within just a second, if he was counting that is, her jaw dropped at the sight she was seeing: She had only seen, and expected, to see sketches of it. Earth was big place to her, but if what Lord Aimery said was true, than even among the very solar system she resided in Earth was incredibly insignificant. Many planets far outsized her own, yet even their fell short of the solar system itself, with how expanded everything was, the mere idea of reaching them was laughable melancholic.

So even actually seeing them sounded like a pipe dream to her, yet know it seemed to be a dream come true as looked into the telescope with sheer shock.

"What you are seeing are known as the Rings of Saturn, dear Umbreon. It is not an actual object itself, but a cluster composed of other solid materials that orbit the planet much the same as our very moon." She took her eyes off of it to stare at the Lord's face with genuine glee.

"Would you like to something else." Her response was so quick and forceful he was sure her head would have been knocked off from the speed, sprouting out multiple times repeats of "Please! Please! Please!" Over and over again.

Through his guidance of the device Umbreon was able to spot so much more of the system: From seeing the many detailed craters of the moon, to comets and shooting stars, she could only gawk and awe at each thing she saw. Such a diverse array of astronomical object, the very stars the brightened up the night sky were a perfect backdrop, almost a shame that even with the humongous telescope to see through, they came out no clearer then watching them bare upon a hill.

Yet it made her wonder, that in the vast regions of space, too far to ever travel, or even observe, that their are humans, or Pokemon, living their own happy lives out there, on a different planet. A strange thought she believed, yet not an altogether dumb one…

All she can do of this is think. _"I do wonder if anyone else is out there..."_

* * *

"Lord Aimery?" The Pokemon of Moonlight called out as she peeked her head into the Laboratory, where the man in question stood, looking over his beakers and the rest. "The chef wanted me to say; dinner would be ready in 15 minutes." She saw him nod, but made no other attempt to confirm her statement as she saw him engaged with his own work.

She always loved spending time with her Lord, but she knew not to spend every waking minute alongside him. He was a Lord, many times have personal duties to attend to because of, and anyway, she loved spending time with the staff's children and their Pokemon playing with them, and with the Lord's vast collection in his library she had more than a few books the was currently reading.

Though, not to say she didn't wish to be spending time with him. Intelligent, kind and caring to everyone, she had no problem just standing around him in his presence. It made her feel at ease.

"What are you working on today, if you pardon my intrusion?" She bowed her head as she walked in, as Aimery moved away and ushered her onto the table. Taking a graceful jump, she noticed him looking down through the thick microscope he had.

"Come closer I'll show you." She happily moved in as he ushered her to look down through the device. While she took great awe at seeing gigantic astronomical structures in the far space, she found some joy from seeing stuff on the opposite scale, cells, living organisms so small she needed a microscope to see them, which she felt to playfully call a "Reverse telescope."

That said, she still loved to look through the microscope and was awed at the sight. "Those are bacteria, which come from a domain of microorganisms microorganism. They may not look like much, but they're far more harder than you or either me. They can be found anywhere and everywhere on this planet, and have existed long before any of us."

"Wow, Lord Aimery, these are ama-" She stopped her her words short the moment she looked away from the microscope and to the male in question, who was now sporting on his face a pair of rather thick glasses that made his eyes look _huge_. The Umbreon had to look away in the other direction so as not to offend her Lord, biting down on her lip so as not let out even a chuckle; as graceful and elegant as he was, those glasses did **not** flatter him in the slightest.

"Is there a problem, Umbreon?" He couldn't see her reaction, but her body still trembled as the push to laugh shook her body.

"No...No trouble at all." She did her best to compose herself despite her desire to howl, thankful all that came out was a short snort she kept under herself. "I...I just didn't expect you to wear glasses, is all."

He took them off his face to rub them clean, completely unaware of the Pokemon's attempt to hold her snickers in. "My eyesight is fine, thankfully. I only wear these down here to help focus on any micro details. In truth, that's exactly what I'm focusing on right now." He ushered her over to the side of the desk, where, placed on top of a glass dish:

Was a moldy piece of bread. Umbreon knew to hold her question for him to answer first.

"Bacteria are a vital part of our survival, from forming an important chain of the ecosystem, to the symbiotic relationship we have with them in our own body, but many kinds are very parasitic and dangerous to us. As such, I'm experimenting with certain mold, as it has been found that certain mold can kill bacteria. I'm hoping to find a way to cultivate the Penicillium into a substance that can eradicate harmful bacteria. If I can...I believe this will save many lives from infection."

"So moldy bread can save lives?" It sound more like a joke than a question, but even sporting a grin she didn't have any intention to insult the man. The Lord got the joke alongside her, holding back a snicker of his own as the changed the subject.

"So how long until dinner did you say?"

"Maybe 10 minutes, I think." She shrugged, almost completely forgetting why she had come down here in the first place...though, speaking of bread- moldy or otherwise- she found herself a little question regarding a certain myth… "Actually, Lord Aimery if I may ask: Don't vampires feed on blood to live? Can you eat food like a norma- I mean non-vampire person?"

"Vampires can still dine on food like any other, in fact with our senses heightened taste and smell are a lot sharper than humans, allowing us to enjoy the taste in ways other cannot fathom. However, vampires have to drink blood, but it's not for feeding. As a vampire, I basically have what is similar to anemia, and I must replace my blood every 28 days. Not all at once, of course, but over time or else my body will weaken and fail."

"Thankfully, my servants are kind enough to spare me their own blood for donations. Bless they generous heart, as this means I never have to take blood unwillingly, and I get to keep my cravings subsided. In thank, it is because of this I have developed and built a new machine for this purpose..." He walked over to a large cube machine, patting the sides of his hits rung inside, as if it were hollow. "This is the Steam Steriliser, a machine I created designed for sterilizing instrument, so I can clean the needles used for blood transfusion. With this, they would be a greater reduction in the chances of infections or spread diseases among the staff." He stared at his work in pride, Umbreon noted, and she couldn't help but feel his honor of creating such a useful device. Disease were always a worry, not matter from where or what, there was no doubt he cared for others lives.

She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy of his kindness. It was as if every thing he does was to help others. She rubbed at her eyes, sure she would have tears fall. But not in his presence. She won't allow herself to do something that will make her Lord worry.

"But enough of this for now. Come, let's go get something to eat." She nodded her head as she walked as he opened the door for her.

"Say...would you like to join me at my table? I would enjoy the company." Without even thinking Umbreon nodded her head almost damagingly.

She would love that.

* * *

Despite being so close to and actually falling asleep there one night, Umbreon had never gotten the chance to go to the village in full. She had no reason to before, but after hearing Lord Aimery was going to take a walk into the settlement, she pleaded with her Lord to tag along with her. Begged would have been one word she would have used if not for the fact he accepted without hesitation, though, under the condition she must not speak the human language, as it was seen as an heterodoxical subject in today's age.

She wouldn't mind this, so long as she gets to stay by his side, she would keep silent. After all, she wondered what his relationship was with the village as a whole. She seen him treat his staff with kind words and compliments, but about the whole village itself was something she had a few pondering questions for.

The walk to the village was itself uneventful, neither spoke, though she gave her enough time to concentrate on the Lord himself. He walked with elegance and stride, strength in every step. Despite the possibility the village would turn on him if they knew the truth, a fear she knew even he had, he showed little anxiety about going out. With his age, she suspected he would have enough time to hide the truth behind a mask. She wondered if she could ever be as brave as him some day, one who could meet each day with determination and will.

The moment they first set foot into town, Umbreon could only watch in stunned silence as the Lord began greeting every villager that passed him by, greeted each one by their name, asking personal details only, not a Lord, but a friend would know; how they are, how life is, did they need anything? Ever man, woman and child was happy to see their Lord, and every one he offered the same genuine smile.

They adored him with open hearts, and he adored them back. For a Lord to be this close to their subjects...if it was anyone else, any other person who held his title she would be shocked, confused and surprised, by since it was Aimery, she isn't even flinched. He held no shame in his open desire to make sure everyone in the village was in safety and well-being, nor did they when they talked of their Lord, one even calling him an angel in disguise.

As they walked, and in Aimery's case talked, through the village they came to a large building, both wide and tall, of many windows and doors, she stopped for a moment to see just how grand it was in size; it weren't no castle, but for a common building it was rather large. She listened as Lord Aimery greeted the woman behind the front desk.

She sat in complete silence, as he requested, and listened into their conversation, as he asked how all the families were, how the adults were keeping up with work, and how the children were doing with their education, if any were having trouble, or have come down with sickness. He seemed relieved when she answered all is well, as if a weight has been lifted. Has he been worried all this time?

As they began to walk out, the expression on her face was plain for him to see, and he explained without hesitation: This was what he called a workhouse, a complex where people and families stay to learn trade, but have room, board and food. This was indeed a shocking idea to her; to really allow a free place to those in need of it. Yet this was the truth of it, as she watched the children play and laugh, their rosy cheeks full of life. Nobody here is thin or starving or dirty, no homeless slept on the sidewalks, no one was down or unhappy.

Her prolonged distraction was time enough for a little girl to come along and stare at the smaller Pokemon, who only realized her presence until she stepped right besides her. She was just a little girl, maybe 6 or 7 at most, cuddling a little Teddiursa bear close to her chest as she looked down to the Umbreon with a hint of nervousness.

"You're very pretty." She suddenly spoke, Umbreon blinked, then smiled, even blushing a little at the silly compliment. 'Pretty', not a word she has ever heard used for her for a long time. Especially from one younger than her. She liked it though.

"Can I be your friend?" She asked shyly, scraping the ground with her foot in place. She held back a giggle, figuring if she could her 'pretty' Umbreon would at least return the favour and think her as 'cute'. She nodded her head with a gentle smile as she watched the little girls face lit up, immediately pulling the Umbreon over into a warm hug, resting her cheek on Umbreon's own as she giggled out to holding her new friend.

Umbreon could, and wanted to, do nothing more than to coo and melt into the hug, hugging her back as she could hear Lord Aimery only laugh warmly at the sight. She truly felt like belonging nowhere else but here.

* * *

When the Lord asked if she would help him something, she jumped at the chance. After all, she would like nothing more than to make him happy.

What she didn't expect, however, was for the staff to put on a dress made specifically for her before she meets with her Lord. It was a nice dress, sure, too nice in fact. She was just a commoner, not suited for such an extravagant piece of clothing like this... _but_ if Lord Aimery has apparently asked for her to wear such a thing...why go against his orders. After all, what harm can there be in just wearing it for a while. Such a beautiful display of white and pink with purple accents, frilly and tight on her waist as the hem of the dress just managed to not touch the floor even when she walked, which she noticed as she strolled down the hallway to the old ballroom as she had been instructed to go.

It was an uneventful journey, giving her time to ponder just what it was exactly the master wanted of her…

…

...Nope, nothing came to mind, her mind drawing a blank as she stood to the open doors, walking in as she looked around herself. The large, booming room with tall ceilings was only undone by the fact that it was empty, save her herself and she sets of armor standing tall by the walls.

Hmm, seeing as know one was here she walked over to take a good look at the human-sized suits of armor, mainly this older looking one, far different than the kinds of the more modern day. It was dark, almost black hue but this was not from paint, more from age as time has taken it's toll on the iron. It was differently designed as well, not full plated but instead of a mail shirt with thick gloves and a hood with a great helm, leggings and round shield and a more basic longsword.

"Enjoying the armor of mine?" The recognisable voice of the Lord of castle spoke as he entered the room, Umbreon's eyes fixated on the old armor as her eyes drifted away from it and to the male in question. "Yes I was just found it very..." What other word she was thinking of next was lost in her throat the moment she saw Aimery. Gone was the dark coat he always wore, instead it was replaced by sharp dress suit that fitted him perfectly, done in deep crimson with wide justaucorps, jacket and breeches. The waistcoat lavishly decorated with silver brooches, and the black shoes against white stockings.

This was the most handsome she's ever seen him.

"Apologies for the wait- this takes quite a considerable longer amount of time then you'd think." He stated as he picked at his clothes, unaware of just how strongly the Pokemon was staring at him with wide eyes. "But I'm glad to see that your dress has fit you nicely." He commented, Umbreon only able to look back at her dress then to Aimery himself, feeling so embarrassed to be looking so dolled-up when in front of his presence, yet also rather shy of him complimenting her in such a way.

"Oh I...th-thank you, my Lord. I've never before had the opportunity to wear something so lavish before." Her cheeks blushed as she felt almost silly with the situation.

"Well let's both hope in the future you'd get to wear it again. Besides that, I'm sure you've been wondering why exactly I've asked you to wear something in the first place." She nodded with interest.

"Now, there is this ball I've been invited to attend. I tend to abhor such settings, most of the royalty I meet are either such bores or stuck-ups who care little for the main people, but It's something I need to attend anyway, so as to keep up my image to those in nearby lands. Due to it being a ball, It's expected I perform my duties and dance with the females, which is why I need your help."

The instant he said those last words the Pokemon's mind began a flutter with images of the two dancing with one another; to be close, in an intimate position as the upper-class watch. She could somehow feel a spotlight shone just upon them two as they danced, all eyes on them, hand-in-paw as they chest just almost touched-

She had to breathe deeply to calm herself down, blinking heavily as she forced herself not to stammer so heavily in his presence. "S-surely some of the staff here a-are better suited for such a-a role. I mean far too small for a...human woman."

"Oh, I know, I can dance with woman just fine. I need you because I've been asked to dance with the royals children." Umbreon's heart felt like it has sunk like a ship when he had spoken that. "I know it's a strange request, but I've never danced with any young kids before, so I had hoped that I could have you pretend to be one for me, just for tonight."

Of course it was to dance with human adolescents. After all, she was not a human woman, not the right size, not the right species...not the right kind of person who should have the privilege to dance with one as esteemed as he…

But she promised to try and make him happy whenever she could, and she would not back down for such a thing. After all, this was for his sake, not hers, and she shouldn't be so dismissive because _she's_ disappointed. That would just be unkindly of her. Though, even then there is still a problem

"I...er, I've never actually learned how to dance. At all." She wouldn't say she was ashamed, per say, at this truth. It was not as if she knew anyone else that could teach her.

"That's fine, I never expected you to." That alleviated her worries, somewhat. "Most kids there wouldn't have been taught anything much anyway. Just follow my lead, you don't have to worry about much else." He bent down and offered the female his open palm, and as she gently took it, he held her paw firmly as he bent back up, grabbing the other as Umbreon rose to her hind legs, her body stretched upwards to the ceiling as Aimery held her firmly.

"Now, since we don't have an orchestra with us, just pretend to hear music and dance along with me. Follow my steps, and don't worry about messing up, you'd might actually dance better then the minors." This yoke eased her tension as he began to move, taking rhythmic steps along the shiny ballroom floor in complete silence, the only sounds were of the two's movements, both stayed quiet for a while as they got into the self-existent rhythm.

"See, you dance just fine. I'd think you're doing just well for a first time." She looked away with a blush, smiling sweetly at the comment. "Th-thank you, Lord Aimery. It means a lot that you'd consider doing this with me of all people in the first place."

"Think little of it, I just trust you, that's all. And please, consider just calling me Aimery, those tykes don't care for titles much in the first place. You don't to be so formal for my sake."

"Oh, OK then thanks a-again...Aimery." There was something nice at just being able to call him Aimery. No Lord or Master, just his name. She liked it.

For a few moments longer the two stayed in silence, as Aimery prepped himself to dance with the children, Umbreon just danced along with him, at least enjoying the feeling of being close to him, but she still felt a bit saddened that she had to do so in such an awkward, and far out, position. If only she could have the chance for him to hold her closer…

Without word, the Lord of the castle suddenly reached down and brought the Pokemon up in his arms, wrapping his arms around her, one on her behind the other holding her back, he brought her in close, up to eye level now as he kept on a soft smile. Umbreon could only blink and sputter in short question as Aimery kept on dancing.

He didn't need to see her look to know she was confused by all this, as he quickly explained. "They do bring young children to this dance, so too small for me to dance with normally. If that could happen, maybe I'd have to learn to dance with them like this." His tone was of a jesting nature, though how much is true she could not guess. She didn't want to as she giggled cutely in his grasp, liking this new position.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked the rhetorical question as she giggled some more. "Oh yes, this is a lot more fun for me. Now I don't have to worry about messing up your performance." She laughed out, relishing the closer contact, adoring the way his hands made her feel secure in his grasp. "What about if I held you like this." He brought his arms even closer to his chest, in turn, pulling her closer to him as eh without pause continued his waltz around the room.

"Even better." She beamed. "Though I'd suggest you not try doing this upside down, despite how much fun it may make the children be."

"Duly noted." He laughed with her as he danced through the time he could, with her and only her.

As she settled into her bed that night, with him already set off to the ball, she could only wonder just how many children he can make smile that night. She was already jealous of them, but felt no ill will towards them, as she slept soundly knowing Aimery loved to make children smile and laugh; exactly the reasons why she loved him.

She hoped to one day put on that dress and dance with him again.

* * *

Within the few weeks along the Umbreon was doing anything but moving away from the Lord. She always tried to keep close to him when she could, at all times. She loved him dearly, he was her friend, not merely a Lord but a caring individual who loved everyone and everything deeply. Human or vampire, this could not even shake the fact that he was always so kind and generous to her, and everyone else.

Yet as naive as she knew she could be, even she could see the loneliness in his eyes, the emptiness in his heart. He smiled, and he does mean it, but when he is alone, when she sleeps, when the staff sleeps, he is all alone in a bed shared by no other. It wasn't just a matter of romance, but friendship as a whole as it all stems to one thing:

He is an immortal vampire who's has outlived all others, and will outlive all others. She wanted to know more about this. To understand him more, to be better close to him, to be a friend that will matter to him...for his sake.

So she asked him. One cold day, rain pouring down lightly as the children knew to play inside for now. She built up the courage and asked him one thing she has yet to know about him in any detail: His past.

"You want to know about my life? Of how I became to be a vampire?" The next words she chose to answer him were soft and gentle. She would not force it out of him, if he wishes to not speak, she won't demand it.

"Please, if you are fine with telling me. I would like to know you more, as I am interested in how you came to be a vampire. I do not desire to make you uncomfortable if you don't want to tell me, it is only for curiosity's sake. I wish only to know you better, Aimery."

As he stared down to the Pokemon, he took a deep breath, then exhaled with a sigh. That was somehow both the best and worst day of his life, a blessing and a curse, both fighting to control who held the advantage. It was a tragic moment in his life, yet gave him the opportunity to see and do much in this world.

He stared out, to the open window as the light of the sun, barely bothered by the dark clouds slowly floating off, their job is practically done, he was reminded of the bright glint that shone of the coat of his tormentor, the bells and whistles that adorned his dark coat was a sight that will never leave his mind.

"It was a long time ago..." His voice low as he began to remember his past, his history. "Five centuries, in fact. In a time where Knights roamed the land, to rescue damsel and fight dragons, as the old tales go. And among those ranks was I, a knight like any other, doing my duty like any other warrior as I upheld the peace for the people. It was a harsh...but fair time, and I loved it all the same, I had my family, I had my friends, life was good back then, or as good as it could have been." She watched as the smallest of smile that creeped upon his face immediately changed to a frown, she waited in bated breath as he composed himself, his eyes shut firmly as he recalled.

"But one day, we were tasked in finding and bringing to justice a vile person nicknamed 'The Butcher Baron', a despicable man who's is known to have killed many, and one who nobody was able to bring to justice. We found where he was hiding, the bodies of the recently killed that he laid scattered in the mansion was enough evidence for him to be tried for his crimes, and we all immediately charged forward to arrest the man." He took in a sharp breath before continuing.

"We were slaughtered; all of us were under prepared with fighting him, not one of us knowing just what he was, or what he was capable of. We tried to fight, but he managed to defeat us all without even breaking a sweat, my friends and teammates killed before my very eyes, it was like he was simply toying with us, barely seeing us as a challenge as one by one we fell.

In the end, I was the only one left standing, and all but one of the other men laid dead, in pain but alive. Yet even I was too weak to wield a sword, let alone fight back. The man came up towards me, and demanded that he will kill my friend unless I do one thing; drink his blood, as this is the only way a vampire can turn others, to bite is just to feed, to offer blood is how others become one. I knew I had no other choice to save him, so I agreed, not knowing what was to come. He almost took joy out of cutting his own arm, as if to mock me, to joke how the only wound he received that day was self-inflicted.

I drank, feeling the disgusting warm liquid trickle down my throat as I forced myself to not throw it all back up. Within seconds of having his blood down my body, I felt my myself go numb, pain, as if I was set on fire courses every pore of my body as it all went dark.

As I came to, I felt my whole body change somehow, like I was still me, yet also in someone else's body. As I looked around me, I saw the bodies of my fallen comrades still laid they're, covered in their own blood as nobody came. And in front of me laid the body of my friend, the one he promised to not kill; as he laid prone with his throat slit, the promise was not kept. The monster in question was nowhere to be seen.

From that day, I had not seen hide nor hair of him, nor did any more stories of word of his presence ever popped up thereafter. It was as if he turned to shadow and disappeared to nowhere. And while I may be happy that no more innocents are being taken by his hand, what is left is a failed mission and a curse laid upon me.

I had to _**watch**_ ; I had to live and see my own family grow old and wither away, while I remain young forever. Throughout my years I had to watch that with everyone; all my friends and staff die from age as all I can do is watch, not knowing the feeling of aging any longer….Umbreon." With a pause he opened his eyes, the light from the window was bright enough to distort his eyes, even though only slightly, as he brushed at them to look down to his Pokemon companion by his side, who was not looking at him with the same eager and interested sight as before, but as the opposite, her face burrowed in her paws as he could hear her softly weep. The only part of her that stayed upright was her eyes, as through it all, from when the tears began to show to now, they refused to wilt, refused to miss a single word the once-human uttered of his past.

He didn't blame her. This was not a story that would warm anyone's heart, but a tragic tale with only a bitter end. He two would have shed a tear if not for him having to be reminded of that day every waking moment of his life. He doubted he had any tears left to shed at this point. But this was not a tale he told many others-in complete truth, she was the only one who he has ever told of his story. She was the only one to ask. Yet this didn't deter from how awful he felt for making her cry, even if that was never the intention, he still felt wrong to make another life upset.

He bent down to his smaller friend and began lightly rubbing her soft cheek with just the tips of his fingers, not stopping doing so until minutes later, when she began to rise her head from above her paws. Her cheeks were stained damp and her nose still sniffled from the unrelenting moments of crying, and her expression still was crestfallen, but she warmed to the feeling of his soft massages on her face. Slowly, as the tears stopped falling the remnants of a smile appeared across her lips, enough to see her moods lifted by even just a margin.

"Would you like to see something special? A place even most of the staff haven't been in?" She was a curious little thing, and anything offered to her she would take in a heartbeat, especially when her lord was the one who was given it out. She nodded softly to him, not wanting to shake off his fingers as he continued to rub along her cheeks, but this saved very little time as he pulled away gesturing her with a soft "Then follow."

The lead up to it was silent, their footsteps considerably like tip-toes as she followed in his shadow, down the way until she was met at a familiar sight: the throne room. "This way." He ushered as he held the door for her and continued forward, to the throne itself, and to her surprise, to the back of the throne, where hiding right behind the oversized seat was a plain wooden door. "Through here, and keep your lips sealed of this place." He held a finger over his lips to emphasize this point, and with his hand grasping the handle and clicking it free, he opened the door for her:

The bright light hurt at her eyes as it seeped out from the door, she had to blink a few times to adjusted to the brilliant shine, as the door opened fully, revealing the insides; A gazebo of stained glass was the room she was brought into, a beautiful place with a carved stone bench, with vines and plants all around as the opened windows stayed agape to allow any matter of insects in the pollinate and feed.

But all this paled in comparison to what the gazebo truly housed; lining the walls and sides was a garden of the most stunning and marvelous roses she has ever laid her eyes on, blooming flowers of matched in colours that would make a rainbow jealous. From brown, tan, green, orange and pink to violet, blue, black, white to even silver. So many different shades, of so many different types of roses.

She zoomed in, her excitement more than palpable as she looked at every single rose in the whole garden. The smell reached her nostrils, a calming and soothing sensation ran down her body as the bushes towered over her. She looked in close to one rose, a bud with a deep pink-red, looking so delicate to the touch but a beauty captivating to any and all.

"That is a Bourbon, and are a fragrant species." Aimery told her, and hearing this made her want to know more. She dived away and into another patch this one with yellow roses with a stronger, distinctive smell to them. "That is a Foetida rose. The name Foetida actually means unpleasant smell, though they don't seem to smell bad at all." And to the next a more thickly shrub rose with the most thin and delicate petals she has ever come across, colored a deep purple. She couldn't help herself and dived her nose right into the flower, the stamen tickled her nose as she could even taste the light fragrance they breathed. "And that one is a Gallica. I see it as one of the loveliest, and it seems you're taken quite a shine to it." She lifted her face away from the flower sheepishly as she gave him an embarrassed smile. "Though you are right, it is a marvelous flower." She curtly nodded as she looked back to the bud.

"Gallica...that is such a pretty name to call it." He nodded to her a she stared at the flower some more, the sight made him think of how similar the Pokemon and flower are to him; of how much they mean to him.

"Then that should be your new name now, Umbreon. From now on, I grant you the name Gallica. After all, a person as beautiful as you, deserves an equally beautiful name." She couldn't hide her blush when he began to pet at her cheek, she instantly melted from the contact, the way his fingers brushed along her fur gave her waves of joy.

"Gallica...I love it." She stated as he moved away, focusing himself back on his garden as took out a watering can and began to water the flowers. As beautiful as this place is, she did wonder of its existence as a whole. Did he just simply enjoy gardening, or with how enigmatic of a person he was... "

Aimery, if I may ask: Why exactly did you make this place. It's incredible and all but...is there something else behind it?" She watched as his expression lessened, she could tell she hit a nerve somewhere deep within him, and as much as she hated to make him upset in any way, she knew he needed to talk about if he wanted to become more happy. For his sake, he should explain himself when he wants to.

"They are a reminder." He started. "A reminder of what life is." He waved out an arm to the roses all around, all colours and styles. "It is a fleeting prospect to a man such as myself. As age does not take me, I have to live with everyone around me dying one day on their own. The same goes for these flowers, as one day they will wilt and die. They're here to remind me that life is both beautiful and precious, that is should be cherished for as long as it is here." He drafted up a hand and placed it under one flower, the stem sliding through his fingers as he held it deftly in his digits, staring at the marvellous colour and pattern of the rose. "Every rose has it's thorn, and every gift has it's price."

She just stood there and watched him, all the while thinking over the vamp-the person in front of him. She could see it all, the hurt and pain he suffered, the loss of everyone he dearly loved and loves now, the fear of getting close to someone only to be lost by the sands of time. He is doomed to eternal suffering and loneliness.

She wanted him to be happy, all his servants did in fact, as they too wanted to see they're master be truly happy. He is so kind to them, treating them as nothing but people, even the Pokemon he treated with fondness most others wouldn't even suggest.

She wanted to be by his side forever, to be the one he holds when he needs to, to tell him it's all right, in this port of the violent storm of life.

The gears in Gallica's head we're already starting to grind and move, as a plan was being thought up, she knew she had to act upon it, as soon as she could.

* * *

It was a dark and cold night, one where if the Umbreon walked outside into town it would remind her of the first night she had spent in the village, a stark contrast to where she lived now.

Not that she would want to take a step anywhere in the outside world. Why would she? Not just because it is a lot warmer in here, but a lot softer as well, as she laid her belly on Aimery's soft lap, eyes closed in comfort as the male himself just idly petting her softly on her back, his other hand was holding up a thick book deftly with little effort, scanning the pages with his elusive eyes.

Yet the words did not cling to him as usual. Was it because it was this late in the night, or was he just plainly not in the mood. Either answer would have sufficed, as he no longer could bring himself to turn the page. With a soft sigh, he closed the book in his grasp, the sound of it shutting was clear in Gallica's ears as she turned up her head to look at him with warm eyes. He saw her looking back, and while he have her a smile in return, it was barely a twitch of his mouth, placing the heavy object back on the stand next to the chair.

"Shame. I thought I could get through this tonight. At least, it'll still be right here for me for tomorrow." He still was petting her, and she enjoyed the feeling, but it wasn't enough to quench her worries, as she could feel the grief he exhaled. "They are the only friends of mine that won't grow old and die, as the truth is." He sadly stated. He was forever in this form of pain; not a physical attack on his body, but a heartache that can never be healed, a scar that burns with every beat. Silently moving out of his grasp she lifted her body on his chest and nuzzled his cheek, her soft fur was calming to the male, comforting to his emotions. He still petted her, stroking along her back, accepting that one day she would die to, as with any other but he can take solace that she's here now, with him. At least in this time he has a true friend he can smile with.

It was deep in the night, the full moon was high in the sky, the cloud separated away as if it was his time to shine, as the longcase clock in the library was nearing it's full circle, almost completely pointing straight up to the ceiling, the seconds going by, he did not notice Umbreon's mouth began to draw open, her sharp fangs becoming flared…

And with the first dong of the clock, signifying the strike of midnight, the man could only gasp as he felt a sharp pain breaching his neck, pointed teeth sinking into his flesh as blood was was drawn from him. In his panic he fumbled her body in his grasp, his alarm and confusion took him seconds too long of his worrying, as his hands wrapped around her frame he pulled her off, not caring for the pain the removal of her teeth felt on his neck or the blood that dripped down his skin- it was the blood dripping down her neck that worried him the most, as despite his efforts the red liquid of his was already seeping down her throat, the look of her sulking eyes would draw out the single word from him. "WHY?"

A question that came too late for her to answer as he could only hold her in horror as her body convulsed in shock, her eyes rolling backwards into her head as twisted in a silent scream, her paws twitching and her tail slapping each with way.

Then she became lethargic, her body drooped as her mind went dark, everything was silent in her mind…

For a few seconds, she felt nothing but ache in her body. For a moment she considered if she went back in time to start it anew, the pain and ache of her body has reminiscent of a time she did not wish to relive, but as her senses came back to her she could feel...a lot more than she thought she could.

She could smell something extra, the scent of those same roses that Aimery kept, faint, but there, nearby. Was she moved closer to the throne room?

No...she could feel herself still sitting on his lap. Yet it now felt...better, somehow. He was so warm, his fingers still held her frame but she could feel even the slightest fold of skin on her frame.

But then she heard it. Soft sobs, a male crying quietly the sounds of his tears hitting his own clothes. The voice, muffled as it is, was still recognizable to her:

"Aimery." She called out to him as her eyes opened, her vision was only slightly blurry as they began to adjust, having to wobble weakly as she stood on her legs. She blinked as she felt her strength return to her, her vision was clearing as she looked up from her seat; seeing the one she cares deeply for crying out, only blurting out that same word as before, albeit much weakly: "Why?"

She moved out his hands and rested her front paws on his chest, nuzzling the man gently as he looked to the Pokemon. "What have you done?" His hands quickly wrapped around her as he held her, his face still aghast with fear. "Do you know what you have now become? You are Cursed now, same as me. You are damned with eternal suffering." She was not smiling, her face sad, knowing full well she was the one who made him upset. But she pressed forward, pawing at his face lightly to get his attention, as his tears drained eyes look down to her figure.

"That's not the case with me." His tears stopped just briefly as she continued on. "What would have been the point of dying from old age if it means I will never rest in peace? I would never feel happy in the afterlife knowing you're still suffering in the world of the living. I love you too much to let that happen, Aimery. I do not wish you to be alone forever. That's why I made myself Turned; for your sake, I've shred my mortality and be someone who can love you forever."

The male she was sitting on could only breathe out and gasp, moved by her words. Shaky hands could only be controlled when he held her close to him, hugging her dearly, not able to hold back his sobs as his emotions could not be tamed. She melted in the hug, loving the feeling his hands had on her body, his warmth comforting and relaxing. Flicking at her teeth, she can feel two fangs, sharper and bigger than the rest, pointed out at the back of her mouth.

"But...what about your friends of the staff? Won't you worry over them, or their kids, or the Pokemon they played with?" He was still fret with her, but only from caring deeply for her. Immortality can, and will, take it's toll on someone's emotions if they have lived long enough. To see all they loved wither away to only memories as they remained stagnant in time.

"I know, and I'll become sorry when they pass away. I knew all this before I Turned. What matters most in all this is seeing you happy, though. I can live with all that so long as I know you're fine."

"There's more to being a vampire than just immortality. We...we can't have what mortals have. We can't have children of our own to hold, even two vampires cannot breed. We can only reproduce by feeding our blood to mortals. Are you tolerant to the idea of being infertile?" Her reply of this before words was to lean into his face and nuzzle his nose with her own, smiling sweetly as she spoke. "I'm willing to take every problem that comes with this curse. Even becoming unable to have kits of my own. I will take it all because I love you, Aimery. I do not wish to mate with you for the purpose of making young, I wish to mate with you because I love you."

Aimery could only stare at that statement, unsure for just a few seconds if what he heard was right from her. "You...you wish to mate with me? You see me as attractive?"

Without warning she pecked a small yet firm kiss on his lips, shocking the male as he could only freeze and blink, Gallica moving . "I see you as the most beautiful human I've ever seen, in both mind and body. I love you more than anything in this world, I cannot fathom living a life without you there. It is of these things that drive me to be yours and yours alone, as selfish as that may seem, I desire to give you my mind and body-" She leaned in real close to his ear "Whenever _you_ desire it. For I want to become your mate forever, and be yours as soon as possible. Our body and hearts joined as one, to signify the unending love we share." She leaned back to stare deeply into his wide eyes, a light blush on her cheeks as she couldn't hold back her nervous smile. "Make love to me, Aimery. Become mine and let me become yours."

And with that final form she leaned back forward and brought him into another kiss, this one lasting longer, but more tentative at the same time as she let it last, giving him time get adjusted as Aimery only stayed in stunned silence.

It's been so long since he had the touch of a woman, or any female of that matter, and here was his companion, kissing him, actually **wanting** his body like any female would want. Species be damned he...he wanted her to. Without any other thought he pushed his arms out and pulled her close, holding Gallica warmly in his hands as he kissed back, with both passion and force, caressing the Umbreon gently as she pushed on further, deepening the kiss as her sense were on overdrive. With her being Turned, she could taste so much more than before, each kiss of her mouth on his spiraled her tongue to taste more, savoring in the palate of his natural taste, fumbling around him as she stayed upright, her legs aimlessly stomping around on his lap until one leg hit upon something now filled with blood, begging to be released from his breaches.

He jolted his mouth away with a hiss as he felt the foot on his crotch, his mouth moving off from the Pokemon to spit out his sound of minor pain. Gallica could only blink and wonder what caused this, thinking momentarily she had done something wrong. It was her first time kissing someone else- she knew what it was, seen others do it, not implausible to figure out, but did her teeth graze him somehow.

"You're...stepping on my..." He stammered out, not from the pain itself but from the embarrassment it was causing him, since he didn't want to embarrass her back. The Umbreon looked downwards as she felt pressure pushing back on her right hind leg. Looking down she began to see where her foot was noticeably placed, the next second her eyes widened in shock and despair when she realized just was she was pushing down, jumping off his crotch and chest as she bowed her head towards. "Greatest of apologies, Aimery, I had not known my foot was pressing down on your...erection."

In return, the Lord only snickered lightly, his face still twisted from the pain but he managed a smile through it all. Chuckling how "It's alright. Nothing to be sorry for, just a small mistake on both of our-" With the time he had his eyes closed, he didn't see the female kneel her head downwards and bite down softly on his clothes, only having to look down the moment his lines were yanked backwards by her as she bent her head down to the growing erection, instantly licking the freed shaft with true vigor.

He couldn't stop her, not that he completely wanted to but the intense feeling of her licks on his cock shook him to the core, the pleasure he was receiving was far stronger than he would have anticipated, being this was the first action he had ever received this way, vampiric or not.

Gallica, meanwhile, was in a trance of her own; the musky smell of his member drived her on as her tongue lapped his dick clean. The taste to her was mesmerizing; warm and alluring as she licked every spot she could touch, and the moment her tongue licked up the first spurts of precum she wanted to fill her mouth with his seed; salty and sweet, the two tastes intermingled together like a natural recipe that urged her to keep going, to keep sucking on it like a hard confection, leaving only poor Aimery to tremble at her determined sexual conquest, and to sigh the moment she finally stopped, Gallica having to breathe out a strong sigh of her own, knowing this was not who she wanted to be taken, though with a heavy heart to stop, she wanted more in ways a fellatio could not. She wanted him inside her, to claim her as his and his alone, to be his forever mate.

She did not speak until her body was back resting on chest, legs not straight but bent as she hovered herself over his length, nuzzling the male with soft caress as she whispered into his ear: "Take me now, my love. Hold me and guide me. This is for you, you deserve this and so much more; make me yours, Aimery, let us be as one." Clambered hands finally stopped shaking as they laid still before suddenly swarming around and grabbing the Pokemon delicately in his hands, holding her securely as he whispered back to her. "You're wrong Gallica, this is for both of us."

If her smiled could widen any more it would. But it couldn't at this point, so she took solace hearing such caring words from her love. She let her body go lax in his grasp, feeling her slit being positioned over his throbbing erection, waiting for just a tense second of breathing before she was pulled downwards slowly on his member, exhaling a moan as the tip moved past her vulva and into her, slowly being pushed down on his shaft as both quivered from the touch, yet he did not stop until he was as far in as he could muster, though this statement meant truly little as the end didn't come until his cock was completely engulfed by her folds, neither could hold back their own cries of pleasure as the sensation was overloading their minds.

They shuddered from the contact, but this did not stop him from continuing as the instinctual demand to mate was still holding strong for him, his body having a mind of its own as he began to thrust into the female, pulling her up and down on him as her walls contracted around his shaft, sending waves of pleasure to Gallica, who was resting her head on his shoulder, or rather as close as she could as she remained placid in his grip. Her senses were not completely centered on the touch down below, as due to her position she was near his open neck, close enough for to breathe in deeply of his natural scent, his scent intoxicating, heady to her nostrils as the smell of partners natural musk, his sweat and all, just sent him wild.

Yet...the selfish side she had, the stroke of self-desire and pleasure even someone like her had deep down was budging forward, demanding more, wanting to receive it all from him. Whispering delightfully into his ear, she playfully muttered for him to "Grab my soft buttocks with those amazing hands of yours, grope them firmly and move my body down with them. It will feel incredible, to the both of us." Her hushed words reached his ears as his hands made little reason to deny this demand as they both dropped down to her rear and grabbed the cheeks warmly, his strong hands pressed into her posterior and she cried out in a howl of pure delight from the touch.

She wasn't the only one to feel pleasure from this, as the cushiony hold he felt in his palms was so sensual to his mind, with an almost primal shove he kept on moving her up and down his length, her butt practically bouncing on his stiff cock, his body moving so roughly on it's own his pelvis was begging to thrust upwards for her, wanting all of his member to be as deep into her flower as it would be physically possible.

Their senses were in complete overdrive; the taste of each other's partner still lingered on their lips, the deep husky smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air as the sensuous touch of the organs being used as their primal purposes were intended to was overfilling for them both, with their orgasms beginning to show all their bodies would do is demand more, and as quickly as possible. The two did not halt these demands as Aimery began to pick up his pace with the female, her walls contracting and pulsing faster and faster as she Pokemon gave into the pleasure, their climaxes like an explosion when it came, both moaning to the heavens as their orgasms culminated together, their bodies twitched as with one final shove his fluid shot into her womb, filling her up completely as within moments the two finally relaxed, resting down, the Lord letting his back hold him up as his companion rested on his chest, panting heavily as she let her body become lethargic where it laid.

His hands were still wrapped around her rear, not fully letting go but straightening back up to her torso, as the female in question slowly propped her body back up. The orgasm finished ago was distant enough for her to stand back up and lean off him, not too far, enough for her to give light licks on his nose, tickling him as he chuckled from the contract, whispered to him; "Now you'll never have to be alone again."

With the night already ticking by the two laid in complete bliss, content with the comfort as their hugged happily, no sound uttered from either them or the outside world, as it was the dead of night, only the two were still awake at this hour. "You know..." Gallica began, ending the air of silence. "I never quite thanked you for picking me up off that street and letting me live her." Aimery blinked in surprise, wondering to himself who had spoken of it.

"How did you know it was me? Did one of the staff mention it?" He questioned as Gallica shook her head off his chest and looked at him deeply into his eyes, like soul-seeing-soul as she replied with a cheeky grin from her face.

"Oh I didn't." She chuckled, licking him on his nose. "But I do now."

* * *

A ternary of centuries have passed since that day an Umbreon became Turned, and became the mate of a Turned human. Within this time, much has changed in the human world, technology became revolutionary, Pokemon and humans walked hand-in-hand as near equals, and life had many times of turmoil, tragedy and togetherness.

What was once a small village being overlooked by old castle had now, in the modern times of today, grown into a small city, many buildings now towering over the once imposing castle that shadowed the land, however, the ancient fortress had not become dilapidated and abandoned over time, as even today, it stands grand and tall in the forest nearby.

It is still a place of living and care, as the descendants of the staff those many years still work in that ancient building, still under the employment of that old Lord. Age has not caught up to the two, both being Turned, immortality has made lived for many moons, yet however, this did not deter them from their love. As even today, the two are still very much love, just as much as they were back then.

The male no longer holds the title of Lord, but of CEO, the manager of a medical company. Not just a simple institution, but now a worldwide brand for medical technology that has revolutionized the world with the creation of artificial blood and plasma, a invention that has stated to survive countless lives around the world, saved people that would have died without the care that was given.

Of course, some staff still donate blood for their Master and Mistress, thankful on both sides, as the two never have to take blood unwillingly. Neither of the two minded, artificial or fake, the technology was the reason for the ability to choose.

The sun still set like it did in the time medieval, and the two vampires always made time to make sure they could see every one, especially if it meant doing so in their favorite room of the entire castle; their stained glass gazebo. And as the two sat in silence, seeing the blazing star fall beneath the hills, the smaller creature sitting in his lap, he handed to her a gift; a black rose, dark as night but as beautiful any other, with her in turn handing him a rose of her own, a silver flower and shiny as the lit moon. The two flowers were exchanged, and the two people hugged each other dearly, their age of life not slowing down the hearts these two shared with one another.

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
